Vida juntos
by NuezYDulce
Summary: AU. A veces, lo extraordinario puede estar escondido en lo cotidiano. Comenzar a vivir juntos es una aventura con sus altas y bajas, que a veces no todos están dispuestos a descubrir... Pero ellos sí. Este fic participa del Mini-reto: ¡Semana Sessh/Kagura del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Primer mes

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi y parte del elenco de Inuyasha. Lo único mío es esta historia, hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

Advertencias: Puede haber capítulos cortos, largos, con contenido para todo público o adulto.

Este fic participa del **Mini-reto: ¡Semana Sessh/Kagura!'** del foro ¡Siéntate!

* * *

 **Vida juntos.**

 **Capítulo I. El primer mes.**

La moneda rodó en la fina madera de su comedor una y otra vez, un juego que patéticamente nada lograba para relajarla, o distraer su atención del reloj adornado que retumbaba con su tic tac.

Estaba anocheciendo, hace rato habían traído la comida que mandó pedir para ambos, y él… No aparecía. Bastardo, si ella incluso se esforzó en tomar la comida y ponerla sobre unos platos decentes junto con vasos y cubiertos limpios.

El cambio volvió a rodar por la mesa, aunque esta vez no fue atrapado, Kagura retiró la mano que lo atraparía en cuanto escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse. Tomó sus cubiertos y metió varios bocados de golpe a su boca, masticando tan rápido como podía y bebiendo de su agua para pasar la comida. Hizo su pose indiferente después de su odisea con los primeros bocados y sin dificultad se fingió desinteresada, mientras lentamente deslizaba la comida hacia su boca.

—¿No piensas venir a saludar?— el pedazo de carne en su plato estaba siendo cortado al tiempo que dirigía la mirada hacia la entrada.

Él estaba de pie en el marco de madera, aflojando su corbata y los botones de las mangas de su camisa. Tan correcto ante todos, pero ella podía sentir lo asfixiado que lo hacía sentir el mundo laboral en el que estaba sumergido.

Se sentó en el lugar en el que estaba su plato y comenzó a comer. Al primer bocado alzó la ceja, no pareció del todo a gusto con el alimento.

—Está frío.

Ella levantó los hombros mientras pasaba un poco de arroz —No se mantiene caliente a temperatura ambiente. Debiste llegar antes— siguió dedicada a su propio plato de comida, como si el de ella estuviera caliente y rico.

—No puedo llegar temprano todos los días y lo sabes. Ya te lo había dicho— a pesar de la primera observación se llevó un poco de carne a la boca. Tal vez debería reconsiderar dejar en sus manos la alimentación de ambos.

La conversación no llegaría a ningún lado, no era algo importante. Y la convivencia de esa forma fue establecida desde hace tiempo. Ambos pactaron en silencio por la tranquilidad de la cena, dedicándose sin demasiadas ganas a sus platos.

—Hoy cumplimos un mes de vivir juntos— lo soltó de forma casual, como si no le importara mucho.

—Lo sé— la respuesta la hizo abrir los ojos un poco más de lo normal y detener el bocado antes de su destino a su boca.

—Esta comida está asquerosa… Deberíamos ir a comer a otro lado— por alguna razón dar esa propuesta le cosquilleaba en el estómago y la hacía sentir ligeramente nerviosa. Basura, si ella sólo lo decía por lo desagradable que resultaba esa cena.

—Pero yo elegiré el lugar. No quiero algo demasiado ruidoso— hizo a un lado el platillo que apenas había tocado y se puso de pie. Volviendo a acomodar su corbata y camisa.

—Da igual, pero que sea mejor que esto— de forma veloz levantó la mesa, metiendo los desperdicios en una bolsa —. Iré a tirar esto— sin esperar respuesta Kagura tomó la bolsa de basura y salió a los depósitos del edificio. Quería tomar un poco de aire, sentía ganas de sonreír de forma idiota y no lo haría ahí metida.

Se paró sin cuidado en un costado del contenedor, un quejido la alertó, pero no logró escuchar nada debido al sonido de los desperdicios entrando a su lugar. Un dolor punzante la hizo doblar la pierna y lanzar una patada con la otra. Un perro salió llorando de entre las sombras, en búsqueda de otro refugió.

Tardó en reaccionar a lo que había pasado, se sentó en las escaleras más cercanas al edificio y se quedó mirando un rato a su pierna, con las marcas de colmillos y sangre brotando por la fuerza de la mordida y la profundidad de las heridas. Llevaba una falda ese día y la tela poco pudo protegerla.

—¿Qué pasó?— la voz masculina la sacó del trance. Volteo a verlo, estaba demostrando enojo, de las pocas emociones que llegaba a expresar de forma ligeramente recurrente —¿Dónde está?

—¿Quién?— seguía como perdida, el dolor aún estaba presente y ella seguía mirando atentamente la sangre, ligeramente seca.

Dejó de sentirlo a su lado y tampoco le dio demasiada importancia, ahora estaba sintiendo bastante enojo tras empezar a asimilar lo que le había pasado. La puerta de un auto se abrió cerca de ella, lo notó gracias al sonido que anunciaba que la puerta había sido abierta y el auto seguía encendido.

Cuando iba a levantar la mirada a ver qué ocurría, se vio a sí misma elevada y llevada hacia el asiento del copiloto, aunque sin demasiada delicadeza.

—¿Qué cara-? ¿Sesshomaru?— ahora él ocupaba su lugar en el asiento del conductor y ponía el auto en marcha.

—Vamos al hospital.

No pudo responderle nada, sabía que era lo más apropiado.

Al llegar tuvo la suerte de que la atendieran antes de que en un ataque de ira destrozara la sala de espera, una vacuna obligatoria, la curación de la herida y un par de medicamentos para sanar. No entendía cómo tantas horas de la noche se habían consumido, ni en qué momento. Ya era de madrugada.

—¡Estúpidos! ¿No podían haberlo hecho más rápido?— al menos ya estaban en la comodidad del auto, un par de calles más y estarían de vuelta en el departamento.

Él continuaba con la mirada atenta al camino, ignorando la rabia que salía de la otra boca.

—… Ahora no cenaremos nada. Tiré la comida que pedí del restaurante y a esta hora con trabajo conseguiremos una maldita sopa instantánea.

—Igual es tarde. Bastará con llegar a dormir.

Lo miró con ligero desconcierto, pero no había alguna palabra que pudiera o quisiera decir. Dormir era lo único que se le antojaba. No rechazaría esa idea.

—Mañana no dejaré enfriar la cena. Pero ahora tú sales a tirar la basura— ahora ella también tenía fija la vista al camino.

—Deja eso para otro día. Mañana cenaremos en donde yo elija.

De nuevo las malditas mariposas en el estómago y la sonrisa sobre sus labios, ligeramente descoloreados del labial rojo que solía usar. Bajó la ventana de su lado, dejando entrar un poco de aire fresco, el viento revoloteando algunos cabellos negros que habían salido de su peinado.

Esa noche su cama le bastaba, en la mañana se preocuparía de conseguir algo que cubriera la mordedura que había recibido pero que aun así resaltara sus curvas… Además, incluso no se sentía tan despojada de energías como para negarse a acostarse sin dormir.

Feliz primer aniversario.

* * *

Prompt: Lastimadura.

 _¡Yoho!_ Saludos y bienvenidas a esta pequeña historia común, una simple serie de relatos cortos, o quizá no, que trataran de la vida de Sesshomaru y Kagura viviendo juntos. Tengo muchas historias activas, pero la verdad es que la musa no ha querido cooperar mucho, así que aproveché esta actividad del amado y sensual foro de ¡Siéntate! Para lograr destrabar algo, aprovechando la semana dedicada a mi OTP. ¡Muchas gracias a YumiPon por estar para ayudarme siempre! (incluso con cosas fuera del fandom).

¿Les gustó el resultado? Espero contar con sus reviews, sino saben cómo dejar uno pueden ir a mi perfil, en donde encontrarán una guía que les ayudará a dar ánimos a sus fickers favoritos.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Nuevo vecindario

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi y parte del elenco de Inuyasha. Lo único mío es esta historia, hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

Advertencias: Puede haber capítulos cortos, largos, con contenido para todo público o adulto.

Este fic participa del **Mini-reto: ¡Semana Sessh/Kagura!'** del foro ¡Siéntate!

* * *

 **Vida juntos.**

 **Capítulo II. Nuevo vecindario.**

Miró sin inmutarse la puerta frente a él, su mano detenida en el pomo pulcramente limpiado, preparado para su llegada. El viento removió el cabello plateado y corto, como empujándolo a entrar a ese lugar. No iba a retrasar más lo inevitable, no era un hombre que perdiera el tiempo. Abrió la puerta de la nueva casa, aun vacía, sin muebles. Sólo varias cajas amontonadas en un rincón, esperando ser abiertas y puestas en su nuevo lugar.

El terremoto los obligó a cambiarse de ciudad, de departamento, al nuevo lugar que ahora tenía alrededor de sí. Un espacio hueco, hecho de madera, con estilo clásico japonés. Desde niño estaba acostumbrado a no tener una casa fija, con padres cuyos estilos de vida exigían constantes cambios aprendió a no aferrarse.

¿Entonces por qué ahora se sentía así? Como si ese no fuera su lugar.

No quiso dar más vueltas al asunto. Tras cerciorarse de que las cosas estuvieran en buen estado abrió de nuevo la puerta de la entrada, dejando entrar al equipo que se encargaría de hacer el lugar habitable.

Un ir y venir, parecido al de las hormigas trabajando, el tiempo corriendo, el vacío en aquella casa aun presente. El mismo espacio hueco que siempre lo acompañaba cuando se mudaba.

El claxon retumbó escandalosamente fuera de la casa. Provocó que levantara una ceja, que saliera de la casa hasta encontrarse con el auto negro mal estacionado y sin intermitentes fuera del recinto. Gritos y risas combinados provenientes de él.

—¡Maldita bruja, deja que me baje antes de arrancar el auto de nuevo! ¿Quieres romperme la otra pierna, Yura?— ahí estaba, cabello negro, ojos escarlata y ahora un yeso en la pierna izquierda junto con un par de muletas.

—Vamos, Kagura querida. Otro rato en el hospital no te caería mal. De seguro que Sesshomaru me agradecerá el favor— giñó el ojo al aludido, quién ya se había acercado hacia el par de mujeres que atraían las miradas curiosas del vecindario.

—¡Eres una idiota!— bufó, ignorando al recién llegado.

A penas Kagura estuvo un par de pasos lejos, la conductora le sonrió con malicia mientras cerraba la puerta del copiloto, estirándose de su lugar. Un ademán con la mano de despedida y arrancó el auto haciendo rechinar los neumáticos, obligándolos a sacar humo.

—Perra maldita… Un poco más y me hubiera tirado— a pesar de sus palabras una diminuta sonrisa se había formado en sus labios. A paso lento comenzó a andar junto al hombre a su lado, quien seguía sin mencionar palabra.

Para cuando llegaron, Kagura no tardó en entrar a la nueva casa a examinar tan rápido como podía el lugar que de ahora en adelante la resguardaría. Él se quedó fuera, mientras uno de los de la mudanza terminaba de afinar algunos asuntos sobre su trabajo. Cuando el hombre se fue y se dio por finalizado el trabajo del día, Sesshomaru dio un último vistazo al interior de la casa antes de entrar… Desde ahí podía verla, sentada en un sillón, refunfuñando con el yeso que cargaba en la pierna.

Era el mismo lugar que cuando entró varias horas atrás, eran los mismos muebles y adornos que antes de que el auto llegara. Pero ya no había hueco, el lugar lo invitaba a entrar. A no quedarse haciendo trabajos extra sólo porque sí, como hace un año, cuando vivía solo.

Entró, cerrando la puerta con lentitud, aun con el rostro inexpresivo. Siendo inundado por esa extraña calidez, que nunca sintió al mudarse antes.

—Malditas escaleras, quiero ir al baño…— la voz femenina haciéndose lejana al tiempo que la su curvilínea figura hacia malabares para subir, porque olvidó que en el piso de abajo también había baño.

Casi sintió su piel estirarse en una sonrisa que nadie podía ver. El departamento anterior quedó en el pasado, no importaba, al igual que todas las anteriores viviendas. En donde estuviera esa mujer, ahí, es donde estaría su hogar.

* * *

Prompt: Hogar.

 _Aquí_ el segundo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Merece un review?

(Agradecimiento al guest que me dejó su apreciación y también a mi hermosa YumiPon, que sé que en algún momento se pasa por acá)


	3. Neblina

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi y parte del elenco de Inuyasha. Lo único mío es esta historia, hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

Advertencias: Puede haber capítulos cortos, largos, con contenido para todo público o adulto.

Este fic participa del **Mini-reto: ¡Semana Sessh/Kagura!'** del foro ¡Siéntate!

* * *

 **Vida juntos.**

 **Capítulo III. Neblina.**

Kagura observaba su no tan delgada silueta en el espejo, se miraba una y otra vez con un gesto que no terminaba de tener forma. Una pequeña parte de sí estaba asustada, otra ansiosa, quizá hasta un poco emocionada.

Dentro de unos 6 meses tendría en brazos a un bebé. La decisión de seguir adelante con el embarazo estaba tomada, solo quedaba esperar.

Caminó con tranquilidad desde el espejo en la esquina de su habitación hasta su cama, con la intención de acostarse un rato. A un par de centímetros de llegar a la cama un dolor punzante comenzó a invadirla, le dolía el vientre, un dolor que en un par de segundos se hizo insoportable. Le arrancó gritos ahogados y le dobló las rodillas hasta llevarla al suelo. Sus manos se condujeron por sí mismas al lugar de donde provenía el dolor, aterrada por algún mal presentimiento que ella misma desconocía.

Giró la cabeza hacia abajo, a sus piernas, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al ver sangre correr entre ellas, ensuciando el vestido que llevaba encima y provocando que varias lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡SESSHOMARU!— los gritos quebrados saliendo de su garganta, sabiendo que no había nadie más que ella en la casa. Las lágrimas y el dolor nublándole los sentidos.

Le pareció escuchar el sonido de una puerta azotándose, su imaginación jugando con ella. Los gritos aun saliendo con desesperación, hasta que todo se volvió neblina y lo que veía parecían sólo fragmentos de una película maltratada.

Lo vio a él llegar a su lado, incluso podría jurar que estaba preocupado, desesperado. Después veía un camino borroso, que se transformó en un edificio de interior blanco. Muchas voces, varias personas desconocidas.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir, no necesitaba que le dijeran mucho. Ella entendía, lo sabía, lo sentía…

La espera había sido interrumpida.

Apretó la única mano que conocía, buscando consuelo sin esperar encontrarlo. Para su sorpresa su gesto fue correspondido, Sesshomaru le apretaba la mano y le transmitía calma en medio del ese caos.

Las lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse, no había motivo para callarlas. La mano alrededor de la suya temblaba. Tuvo que soltarlo cuando los desconocidos les pidieron separarse, pero a pesar de ello el sentimiento del agarre se quedó sobre su piel.

De nuevo la neblina, esperaba que fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

Prompt: Esperar

Alcancé a usar un tercer prompt y publicarlo hoy, espero no romper ningún corazón además del mío.

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Merece un review?


End file.
